


Purple Soul

by TheSapphireMage



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Drug Abuse, F/M, I beta my own work??? does that count?, I just looked it up holy shit 13?????????, I started it in 2018. stopped. and continued, Original female X Kyoya, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Possible smut, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Trauma, Triggers, artist, courting, idk yet, mentions and flashbacks of abuse, ohshc, okay, ouran, possible smut? What age is it legal???, sister like relationship, so the first 4 ch are meh., yes that's how I spell his name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSapphireMage/pseuds/TheSapphireMage
Summary: (Originally posted on FFN)Mai spent the majority of her life living from one bruise to another. One bump after another, she fell lower and lower. got involved with the wrong crowd, which is how most stories of unloved kids go. But a series of fortunate events led to her getting a new chance. After spending most of her life away from home, she finally got a chance to move back and start anew with her cousin, Haruhi. The young girl must re-adjust to life at home, and her new school life and friends. What happens when a bruised soul meets a purple rose?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Please read!

This is just a quick warning. This story won't be appropriate for kids or people sensitive to topics such as drugs, sex and violence. I will try to not describe them in detail whenever I can, but they will be obvious to have taken place. If you think you wouldn't like a story containing those topics, I suggest you find another. Otherwise, enjoy!

______________________________

Prologue

Haruhi sat on the fluffy pink couch in music room 3, bored off her head. The weather outside was lovely. Perfect for staying indoors with the windows wide open, to feel the cool breeze. Or going on a cycle to the park. Or going to the store. Or going anywhere that wasn't here.

Its been a few weeks since school started again. Haruhi is now sixteen and in second year. Mori and Honey have moved on from Ouran. It was tragic. Mostly because Tamaki was in bits. Crying all over the place exclaiming how much this is unfair and how Honey could pass as an elementary schooler so that he could stay with us and Mori could become a janitor. His idea, of course, was turned down. The Twins, Hikaru mostly, were upset but held it together. Kyoya was... Kyoya. Haruhi herself was sad to see them go. She wished for them to stay but she knew they'd stay in contact, so she wasn't too distraught. Honey went on to teach in the dojo. He's doing great. Many new students. His appearance got many more females involved, which is awesome. He and Reiko are together now. Mori, which was surprising for someone who doesn't talk very much, began studying literature. In the Ouran university (Which you can guess is the university counterpart of Ouran Highschool). Mori told Haruhi he hopes to become a teacher in Japanese. Or perhaps English later on.

There were only a few girls in the club today. It was Friday and everyone wanted to go home. Including Haruhi and excluding every Host in the Club apparently. She wanted nothing but to get into something comfy and watch some TV to dumb her head down a bit after a whole day at school. She had her whole weekend planed. With boring chores that start tomorrow, so today was really her only day off. Or half day really.

Every one was busy right now. Kyoya sat at a table in the far corner of the room. Not taking customers today, doing some accounting, Haruhi assumed. The table where Mori and Honey used to serve stood empty, I vase filled with pink and dark blue roses. Tamaki made sure they always stood there. The Twins, were doing some devils work of course, Hikaru held his hand on Kaoru cheek tenderly. Twincest made her shiver with disgust. However the girls they were with shivered for a different reason. Haruhi snorted, watching as they squealed in joy as the boys got dangerously close to each other. Ew.

And of course, lets not forget the life of the party, Tamaki. The blond sat in the centre of the couch (and attention) a few tables away. He was dazzling the girl with his best techniques, like he always does. Buttering their rolls with compliments that have been recycled for the thousandth time yet still seemed to work magnificently. Remember kids. Reduce, reuse, recycle. She smirked at her own joke.

The club would be closing in about thirty minutes and she would kill to go home. She doesn't even need to be here. Her debt is paid. Haruhi sighed.

"This is boring," She got up swiftly, straightened out her school pants and walked over to Kyoya, who was too busy typing to even notice she was standing right in front of him.

"Kyoya?" She asked. He looked up at her with a suspicious look in his eyes. "I'm gonna head out. No one is going to come this late."

He pushed his laptop the side and placed his hands on the desk lacing them together. He gave her a dangerous look, as if to say, "Is that so? Who let you decide?"

Haruhi swallowed. Even though they're friends, he still scared the crap out of her. He was a very intimidating guy, he looked like a man with power. It was freaky.

Haruhi cleared her throat uncomfortably. She rocked back and forward awkwardly and looked around for a second. God he does this every time! Tries to guilt trip me from going away.

And just when Haruhi was about to give in with a "fine," and turn back to her station, Kyoya tilted his head to the side innocently and smiled. "Of course. Take care on your way home," then immediately turned his head to his laptop and continued to type, ignoring Haruhi's confused face completely.

Haruhi shook her head. 'You could have just said yes no problem straight away but nooo,' she thought. She went to the closet where they kept their school bag was kept, a scowl on her face.

She grabbed her bag, hopping not to arise any attention from the other boys. She successfully manages to go unnoticed and heads for the door. She grabs for the handle when..

"See you tomorrow Haruhi!" Kyoya calls out loudly.

You ass wipe.

"HARUHI! You're leaving?! Without saying goodbye!? How could you do something so cruel! Do you not want to stay with us any longer!? Do you-" Tamaki's voice rang like a church bell through the semi silent room. Tamaki went on but Haruhi just stared at Kyoya with the most dead expression she could utter. Kyoya tilted his head in artificial innocents.

Before Haruhi could utter a word, her phone rang. God bless phones.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki but I need to get that, I'll be right back," She lies as she squeezes through the barely open door. As she's about to close the door, she can see Tamaki is about to say something but then stopped and pouted.

Haruhi closed the door behind her and it shut with a loud thud. She feels a pang of guilt in her chest. He seemed really upset just now. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. Since the Lady Éclair incident, he's been nothing but nice to Haruhi and she was just.. being Haruhi. Not really caring what others thought, which indirectly meant not caring how they feel. Which wasn't true. She did care about Tamaki's feelings. Just like she did about everybody else's (even Kyoya and his weird... weird feelings). She did care, but not enough to waste thirty minutes on sitting doing noting. Alone.

Her phone rang again. Oh yeah, she remembered. She brushed her guilt off and started walking away from the Music room. She looked at her phone screen and saw she had three missed calls from dad. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Finally! I've been trying to get to you for 10 minutes now! Where were you?"

"I was at the club, remember?"

"Oh.." His voice became low. He still hasn't fully warmed up towards Tamaki, which Haruhi found quite entertaining.

"Well? What did you need dad?" She jogged down the empty stair case. The afternoon sun was shining through the large windows, painting the walls and marble floor ahead of her bright orange.

"Wha.. Oh yes! Get home. Fast! I have a surprise!"

"Is it a good one? Or am I going over to Grans for the summer again?"

The last time that happened it was an absolute disaster. Her grandmother, Riku, was so invasive and demanding, Haruhi refused to eat with her because she would constantly be correcting her. Do this, don't do that. The thought of spending even a second there alone again made her stomach flip. Ugh.

"Would you like to?" Ryoji teased Haruhi, knowing well that she hated it. He hated it too. Being away from her for three weeks was a bit distressing. He wouldn't do it again.

"Take a wild guess?" She said sarcastically. She shuddered.

"Ha ha... Anyway, Get home quickly. We need to have a chat,"

"I'm just leaving the building right now," she said, which she was. She walked up to her bike which was leaning on the side of the building, because there was obviously no bike stands in Ouran.

"See you soon!" They exchanged bye's and Haruhi put her phone in her bag. She didn't bother putting a lock on her bike when she left it here in the morning. These kids could afford a bike factory with their pocket money and still have enough cash for a pony. Or maybe even two.

She got on her bike and put on her helmet. She led her bike towards the front gate. She walked around the fountain. She remembers the time she was fishing for her stuff and Tamaki helped her out. They were still very new to each other when that happened so she was very surprised to see that someone so posh could do something as degrading as getting into a public fountain. She, again, feels a bit guilty about how she treated Tamaki a few minutes ago. She decides she'll text him tonight. That'll boost his mood. And hers too!

I swear if he calls me daughter again I'm gonna vomit She fake gagged and giggled a little.

Haruhi mounted her bike. It creaked as she let her weight slowly sink onto it. She should probably oil it up a bit. She added that to her never-ending list of chores for the weekend. She looked both ways on the road, it was calm and peaceful with no cars in sight.

Haruhi took her time on her way home. She took in the afternoon sun as it shone through the trees on the side of the road. Occasionally she would pass pedestrians, but no one she knew personally. The cool breeze danced through her now neck length hair, tickling it gently. Haruhi added a haircut to her list.

When she finally arrived home, she leaned her bike again a column and tier her bike with a chain, taking her key, helmet with her into the house. She jogged up the stairs quite fast, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Haruhi opened the apartment door quickly. The inside was just a bit cooler then the outside, which Haruhi found pleasing. She smelled something very pleasant, and because Ryoji doesn't know how- well, can't physically cook, it's take out. Which means there's a special occasion.

"Dad, I'm home!" She dropped her bag and carelessly threw her bag down and slipped her shoes off. She neatly placed them on the shoe wrack.

"Ah! Finally! I thought I'd grow a beard before you came home," He joked. "Come into the kitchen so we can eat," He invited.

Haruhi obliged and walked to the kitchen. She was still in her uniform, but she was gonna launder it tomorrow anyway. She sat down and grabbed the chop sticks. Before her was a plate of sushi. Which she found very suspicious. She considers the possibility her father is bribing her. Its working she things as she digs in.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Haruhi asks as she gently places a piece of sushi in her mouth. Slowly chewing and savouring the flavour.

"How was school Hun? Something happen? Anything extraordinary?" Ryoji asked excitedly. At first, Haruhi thought he was ignoring her question, but she quickly realized that the surprise, whatever it may be, has something to do with her school.

"Um.. not that I know of dad. Why?"

He looked disappointed. "Aw shucks. Well, I was gonna tell you anyway so it doesn't matter. I was hoping you'd find out the cool way,"

"Find out what dad? What's going on?" Haruhi was getting a bit frustrated now. What's with the secrecy?

"Do you remember your cousin Mai? The one that left when you were thirteen? You two were best friends back then," Ryoji says, dreamily.

Haruhi's shoulders drop in surprise. She hasn't heard from Mai in years now. They lost contact when she moved away with her father to America. Mai didn't cross Haruhi's mind since she met the Host Club... until now.

"Yes... What about her?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, she's moving back to Japan! Isn't that great?" He announced.

Haruhi suddenly felt... elated! She remembers missing her older cousin very much when she moved away. They would do almost everything together. They would go to parks, cook, paint and go to school-

"Wait, you said I'd find out through school. How?"

"That's the best part! Mai has been granted an art scholarship at Ouran!" Ryoji answered, practically leaning into his plate with his whole body.

"An art scholarship? That's a thing?" Haruhi asked sceptically. She never heard of something like that.

"Ok, so here's the story. Apparently poor Mai was expelled from her old high-school, reason unknown by the way, and she was on the street for a while-"

"Wait," Haruhi interrupted her fathers rant, "What about uncle? Where was he?"

Ryoji visibly tenses at the mention of the man. Haruhi remembers her uncle as a tall, scary man. She remembers that he and his aunt divorced and because she was unemployed, he got custody of Mai. Aunt died soon after wards. She was a smoker. Uncle... uncle Kenzo? She thinks that sounds right. She also remembers Mai showing up with a bunch of bruises and burns once. She stayed with Haruhi and Ryoji for a while. Kenzo showed up once, got physical with dad and took Mai by force. They left a few weeks later.

Haruhi was confused by what happened back then, but thinking about this now, makes a lot more sense than before. Haruhi frowns. She felt sorry for Mai. She spent, not only her childhood with a tyrant, but her teenage years as well. Haruhi only hopes that he didn't hurt her.

"Kenzo is M.I.A. right now," Ryoji said bitterly. "so he wasn't able to care for his daughter properly. Not surprising really,"

"Oh," Haruhi answered simply, wanting nothing more than to move on with the subject.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, life wasn't very good to Mai... but she got lucky! She got into some program, 'Save the Youth'?"

Haruhi remembers Tamaki mentioning it a few times during club meetings. It's an international organisation for teenagers who have 'lost their way' as Tamaki put it nicely. It's and organisation for dropouts, junkies, thieves and teen moms. They're going some good work. Or so she's heard.

Is Ouran somehow involved in 'Save the youth'?

"They helped her a lot," He continues, "She got a job and her own small place. She's being supervised by someone once a day but she lives mostly alone" He seemed to have finished.

"And? How does that-"

"Stop interrupting me. Jeez,"

Haruhi sighs.

"Do you remember her drawings?"

How could I forget them? Haruhi tries to recall all those sketch pads, those note books and stray pieces of paper. All filled with drawings, sketches and whatnots. Some better than others but all were still beautiful. Mai had a talent. She drew whenever she had a chance. Nature, people, animals.. Anything she laid her eyes on had to be put on paper or it didn't count as seeing it. She was an inspiration to Haruhi.

"She started painting again after she settled," Haruhi tried to imagine how good her art must have gotten. She was incredible at fourteen, how good is she a seventeen?

"Her works were amazing and selling them became her major source of income. She was having her works exhibited outside her house and guess who just happened to drive by? A rich school owner, who was looking for some cheap way to advertise himself as a do-gooder. Yuzuru Suoh and a few of his associates were heading for a meeting with the head of the S.T.Y. and he just happened to stumble onto her. At first, he was just curious about her work, then he got into her backstory and found out she's with the S.T.Y.. So he got in touch with them and here she is! In Ouran!"

Haruhi was silent for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Ryoji asked her, worried that she mightn't be pleased with this turn of events.

"Are you finished?" She asked jokingly.

"This is serious Haruhi!"

"I know, I know. That's great dad. I'm happy her life's back on track,"

Haruhi was genuinely happy to be able to see her cousin again. They were practically sisters back then. She always wanted a sister.

"Haruhi this isn't the only thing. I need to ask you, you live in this house as much as I and you have every right to say no to me, ok?" Ryoji asked nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Mai has no where to live. Ouran offered her dorms and she has yet to accept but I told her to hold off a bit. I was hoping that she could live with us. I know we don't have much room but I could get a roll out couch and sleep on that, you would get my large room and Mai could get yours? You can say no and she'll live in the dorms. I just wanted you to be close agai-"

"Oh yes! Of course she can stay! I could use a helping hand around the house when your not around. Some company would be great too!" Haruhi responded excitedly. It'll be like having a sister! OH she's so excited!

"I'm so happy you agreed! I'll give the S.T.Y. a ring later and tell her she'd be living with us. She still has some paper work with her house and job over there," Ryoji explained.

"So, when will she be here?" Haruhi asked impatiently.

"In two weeks"

______________________________

So there it is! The prologue. I wrote it in one sitting and edited it in the next! I hope you enjoyed that and I hope to see you again. I just wanted to say that this is going to be a slowburn (hopefully) and a late bloomer. So all the stuff mentioned at the start will come around in a few chapters. Please leave a review so I know how you feel about my story! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Six months ago.

Mai woke up before she was able to open her eyes. They were stuck together with tears, pus and mascara. This happens more and more often recently. Her whole body was sore. Her left arm was itching like hell. She was lying in her bed, shirtless and cold. The window was open. She heard a soft snore next to her, Alan was sound asleep on the bed, probably gonna stay like that for a while.

Mai sat up to look at her room. Her bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She looked over at the coffee table. A bag of white powder resting there peacefully, accompanied by two syringes. Perfectly sitting there. In her reach. They were right there. Mai got up to close the window.

_I need it._

Mai shook her head. It's too early in the morning and the S.T.Y. worker is coming over in a few hours. If she takes anything now she'll be high as a kite when the inspector-

_I **need** it._

Mai closed the window with a bang, causing Alan to stir but not wake up. Mai let out a little sigh. She leaned her naked back against the cold glass, shivering gently. Her eyes at the coffee table again.

_I NEED I-_

Mai looked at Alan. Focus, she thought. Looking at him makes her sick. This revolting, disgusting piece of flesh. In her bed. Mai grimaced at the thought of what had went on last night in that bed. She wrapped her bare arms around her shoulders. She watched as his chest rose and fell, his tattooed arm resting on top of him, the other underneath his head. His face was perfect. Symmetrical with no imperfections. Disgusting. With the amount of times she had nightmares of this man, she could pain him from memory. She hated him for what he stood for but as long as she woke up to a bag on the table, she'd fuck him like a whore. Hell, even say 'I love you,".

Mai looked at it again. Still there, waiting. _need_. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter. _need_ Digging her nails into her pale flesh, almost drawing blood. need. She peeled her back off the window and walked over to the bathroom. Speeding up as she past the table with the cocaine.

_The only thing I need right now is a shower._

She flipped the bathroom switch and walked inside. She leaned her hands onto the sink, only now noticing that they were covered in paint. Great, another wasted canvas. Mai sighed. This is disgusting. She's disgusting. Her skin doesn't feel right if there's no needle inside of it. Her eyes don't look right if the pupils aren't dilated. Her breath burns if there is no smoke.

She looked up into the mirror. Tears have formed in her eyes. She was shaking.

"I need it,"

_I told you._

She left the bathroom light on as she stumbled towards the bedroom.

**2 months ago.**

"What?" Alan asked for the second time.

"You heard me. I'm sorry. This just isn't working for me anymore. I need a change," Mai explained again. The room was lit by the early morning sun. Her work room looked amazing as the sun illuminated her unfinished work. A painting of the neighbour hood, more exactly this red car that has been parked in front of her neighbours house for the past few days.

Two months ago, she ran out of her bathroom to shoot up. A few minutes later, the S.T.Y. inspector turned up, not ahead of schedule. Mai has slept in on that day. This may sound weird but she's glad she used that day. The inspector, Mary, got Mai into rehab almost immediately after the incident.

Mai remembers every day of the two weeks she spent there. Each day she vomited whatever she ate and more. She remembers the pains and the sores and she remembers the sleepless nights. There were days she shat and pissed herself, because she was unable to get up from the bed. She remembers every bit of it. As soon as she got out, she used again. The very same night. But in the morning, she was in the same situation as two months ago. It was there, up for grabs. But that day the voice in her head, for the first time, said 'I don't need it'. She hasn't used since. But the problem is that her 'boyfriend' is her dealer. He needed to leave her life and she finally got the courage and reason to break it off with him.

"Why? Why isn't it working? The shipments are just a little bit late this week if this is what this is about," He grumbles.

"No, it's not about the drugs." _Well, not completely about the drugs,_ "I've been meaning to tell you this for a few weeks but there never seemed to be a suitable chance..." Mai pauses. She's seen Alan displeased before and it's not a safe sight. For himself and her.

"What is it? What ever it is we can work it out," He stands up and walks towards Mai, a shit eating grin on his face. She tenses. The man was 5"9. Towering over her meek 5"3.

Mai took a deep breath. She practiced for this. For days she's been pacing around the house repeating her practiced out lines, like a child nervous before a play or a speech. Mary was amazing help. Since Mai got out of rehab, Mary has been like a mother to her. However, as far as Mary is concerned, Alan is only Mai's abusive boyfriend. Which isn't untrue. Just not completely true. He's also been feeding her addiction.

Life was harder since she got out of rehab. Especially because she was surrounded by drugs. Mai couldn't bring herself tell Mary about Alan's 'occupation'. She told herself that it would put Mary in danger, but really, Mai was too ashamed to admit what she had done to get her hands on drugs.

"Alan, I was offered a scholarship," Mai explained, scanning Alan's face for any sign of anger. So far, only confusion.

"To where? No one would take you in. Not after what happened in Grayhills," Mai remembers the reason she was expelled from her old highschool. The shame sits in her gut like swallowed phlegm. Heavy and metallic.

"To a highschool... somewhere far away. And I can't take you with me," She continued.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Where is far away? Why can't you take me? Why are you going in the first place?" He spat questions quickly. He's getting angry.

Alan didn't think high of education. He believes it's useless because 'we all tie in the end' as he says. He didn't understand. Mai's dream was to go to collage. To be rich and live in the lap of luxury. He dreamed of that too but not the collage part. However, his way of getting to that was not as clean as hers.

She began explaining how the S.T.Y. have teamed up with a thousands of high-schools around the world and how Ouran was one of them. He was surprised that Ouran was the school she was accepted into. Everybody heard of Ouran. It's like the highschool equivalent to Harvard. She explained how she met mister Suoh and how he was intrigued in her art. She explained that it would be her dreams coming true.

Alan was silent for a few moments. His face showing slight confusion. "Um... So?" He asked, "Just decline and stay here. You don't need to go to school. Especially to a school in Japan. Do you even speak Japanese?"

"Of course I do! I told you I was born there. Like a hundred times," She answered, exasperated.

"Well, tell them you're not going. You're staying here. With me. End of," He rolls his eyes and proceeds to walk out of the room.

Mai stands as she stood before. She's dumbfounded. She knows that it has to end now, or it's not going to end at all. She remembers what Mary said. _It's now or never hun_.

"No," She says, loud enough for him to hear as he reaches the door.

Alan pauses, his hand half way to the handle. He turns his head towards her, a single eyebrow raised.

"No?" He snorts out.

"Yes.. I mean no. I'm.." She stuttered over her words. She thinks back to all the times she played this scene in her head over the past days. She knows this isn't gonna end well, but she longs for the freedom and a new start, which are just one more beating away. She was willing to suffer.

"I mean that I'm going to go. I'm going to go back home and I'm gonna-" She was cut of by loud steps. He was stomping his way towards her. Out of fear, Mai began backing away from the bull walking straight at her. Her back soon made contact with the wall. _Don't be afraid. You can do this!_ The voice sounds more and more like Mary every day.

Alan's face was a few inches away from hers now. She could see his slightly yellow teeth, probably from his years of smoking. The twenty-one year old towered over her. His face slightly red and tense with anger. Fear was pulsing in Mai's veins, half of her her was telling her she has to run. That she can still take it back and blame it on her 'withdraw'. The other half, however, wanted to shout in his face. To tell him she's leaving and never coming back. Conquer and withstand or flee and scatter. This situation is a book definition of 'Flight or fight'. Mai decided quickly.

_Fight!_

**Present.**

Mai sat in the doctors office, she arrived thirty minutes earlier for her appointment at nine. It was now five to. Mai was doodling with her left hand on her pocket sketch book, which was proving to be harder then she had imagined.

She was having her cast removed today. The cast she got from 'falling down the stairs'. In her bungalow. Only Mary, Alan and herself knew where she has gotten that broken hand. But she wore it proud and she hoped she's gonna get a scar, so she can remember the day she liberated herself from the past. She would wear it like a warrior wears a battle scar. Proof she had every tie cut. No ropes to pull her back anymore. The thought of what was going to happen is a few days made her giddy. She would start again. She's going to survive and have a new life.

Mai smiled to herself and she gripped her pencil tighter. The thoughts of future put knots in her stomach, unlike five months ago, where all she felt was dread. She was excited to see her cousin, Haruhi. She has heard from Uncle Ryoji that she was on a scholarship in Ouran too. Not the kind that Mai was on though. She actually worked to get where she is, whilst Mai is a charity case. But that didn't discourage her. She was gonna graduate with flying colours, even though she missed all of second year. She had to.

Suddenly, the door burst open, making Mai jump in her seat a little. It was Mary. Mai smiled at her caretaker. Mary was a short, chubby lady. She was in her late thirties and she looked it. She had little wrinkles around her eyes from smiling so much. Mai wishes to sketch her when her cast is off. Mary had a husband but she had no children. Maybe that's why she's involved in the S.T.Y.? Mai didn't know, but she's glad she met her.

"Hello Mary. It's nice of you to finally join," Mai joked.

"Oh don't even start with your banter today. Listen, I got news from the office," Mary announced, her tone unreadable under her heavy breaths.

"Really? What happened?" Mai asked. She felt a bit unsettled. Did Ouran back out? Just the thought of that made her tense up. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if they did.

"Ryoji called in last night," She said as she took off her blazer. She was sweaty. "He said that Haruhi agreed to have you! We already informed the Japanese branch and they'll have someone over to inspect their place in no time,"

Mai was stunned. She'd get to live with her cousin! Honestly, Mai was worried she'd have to stay in some dorm. She didn't want to live alone. She can only imagine how pretty Haruhi is now. A day hasn't passed that she didn't miss Haruhi since she left for America. Mai wondered if she felt the same.

"Really? Oh my goodness that's amazing!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah I know! Oh I'll need-"

Mary didn't get to finish. She was interrupted by an opening door, through which entered a nurse.

"Mai Kat-Kat... Mai?" She tried her best to pronounce her last name. Her mothers maiden name always gave her troubles.

"Sorry dear, it's hard to pronounce. How do you say it?" The nurse apologized sincerely.

"That's quite alright. It's Katayama. Mai Katayama,"

_**Woohoo! Chapter two! (I always wanted to say that). I decided to post this early because I couldn't wait. Te next chapter is under editing and will be out by next week (or earlier idk). Thanks for sticking around for this long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and a look into our Mai. There's more of her past yet to come, so stay tuned. Don't forget to review and follow! It means so much to me to see if you like the story. See you next time!** _


	3. Chapter 3

Mai was at Mary's house, where she spent most of her days now. She was in her room, which was a spare room with a bed, desk and a wardrobe. It was really nothing big but it was cozy. However, she can't stay here while she has living relatives who are willing to take her in. Mai didn't really mind where she stayed, as long as she'd be treated like she is here.

Since she got out of rehab, she was bouncing from house to house. People weren't very keen to house an ex-addict. She wasn't surprised. She was bouncing from house to house on weekly basis, until Mary offered to keep her for a longer time. She has been treated like their own since but still, Mai couldn't wait to move to Japan and live there. Permanently.

She cared for the Novak family very much and she was very grateful for the care they provided her. But she knew that even though they love her, she was just a substitute for a child they didn't have. Mai felt a pang of guilt after thinking that, but it was true. Mai just wanted a permanent family. Is that too much to ask?

Mai let out a sigh as she leaned over her desk, giving finishing touches to her sketch.

It has been two weeks since Mai had her cast removed and she was back and at it with her drawings. As she promised herself before, she drew Mary. Mary was too shy to pose for her so Mai took a few sneaky pictures of her and used them as reference. She drew on a A2 piece of card. It illustrate Mary at her fullest, smiling. She has been planing to make this her good bye gift. It wasn't much but she hasn't sold anything in a while (or painted anything in fact) to buy anything nice for her. She hoped this was enough. She decided to write a quick note on the left hand side.

Mai has been been working like a slave over this sketch and it turned out amazing. All she had to do was frame it. She has bought a lovely frame from some leftover money that she hadn't spent on drugs.

For the first few weeks after rehab, Mai was scared that the word itself could be a trigger. It wasn't. She didn't find her trigger yet, which made her scared. She worried that she might be walking down the street and see or hear something and instantly want to use. She hated the thought. She tries to recall how the drugs felt. She felt so aware, so alive. She pictured herself in a ditch somewhere in the middle of nowhere, with a needle in her arm, looking at the sky with wide eyes, gasping for-

Her dark train of thought was interrupted by her and John's secret knock, which is just the tune to some pop song the heard on the radio once. Mai got up and unlocked the door. She opens it enough to see John.

"Did anyone follow you?" She joked.

"No, sir. I got cheese puffs though," He indicates the bowl of orange chips in his hand.

Mai opens the door and lets John through. She closes it quickly after him and locked it. Mary could be home any moment.

"Your donations are greatly appreciated," She took the bowl from him as he headed to the desk with the sketch.

"Wow. I feel like a patron now. This is incredible Mai! She's going to love it," He praised.

"You are a patron. This is all thanks to you. Everything right now is thanks to you and Mary," At that, John smiled warmly.

John and Mary have been volunteering to work for Save the Youth for many years now. John was on full time. He was everywhere. He did inspections, group meetings, hosted events, everything he could do. Mary did inspections only. She worked during the week as a restaurant health inspector, so she had some experience. She was also very nosy. Which was good for the job. She kept the family running but John was the most amazing cook she's ever met.

John sighs. "come 'er," He opens his arms. Mai placed the cheese puffs on the bed and jumped into the hug. She loved when John gave her hugs. It was like hugging a large hot water bottle.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow. It'll be lonely without you..." John whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Mai whispered back. She would miss both of them very much. She hopes they'll be alright. Mai has learned that Mary was infertile since birth, which is why they don't have children. They have considered adoption but they found that they like teens more than toddlers. Mary one said 'Both are helpless, cry a lot and make a huge mess, so we didn't miss out on too much'. Mai hoped that she wouldn't miss them too much. Since she found that she'd be living with Ryoji, she had to promise that she'd call everyday, send pictures and postcards wherever she went.

Mai remembered something as she pulled away from John. "Oh! I almost forgot," She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out John's gift.

John had thought Mai knots. He used to be a scout and a very good one at that. He thought her the sheet bend, the bowline, trucker's hitch and a few others. Mai found the tying knots relaxing, but she found that they make beautiful jewellery. So she went and bought some pretty string and leather strips, and made a beautiful bracelet. It was very subtle, in case it would be too feminine. But Mai knew that John's masculinity wasn't as delicate as a bracelet.

She picked up the small box and handed it to him. John made a sort of 'aww' face and took the box gently from her hands. Mai took a step back.

"Mai you didn't have to-" He opens the box and looks inside. His expression is unreadable from where she stood. Mai shifted in her spot uncomfortably, trying to read his face.

"It's empty,"

"WHAT?" Mai marched over to where John stood. Oh no! Where could it have went?!

Mai takes the box away from John, only to find that the bracelet is still there. Mai's shoulders fell and she let out a sigh. John let out a deep, hefty laugh.

"You know what? You can take your cheese puffs and go back where you came from. I want a divorce," Mai joked. She shoves the bracelet back into his hands.

John was in still laughing when Mai walked over to the bed for her cheese puffs.

"Oh you-your face was perfect. But seriously, you didn't have to Mai. Well you did. I'd cry like a baby if you left without giving me a gift but I'd just pretend it was because you were going away,"

"Really? That's not what you said when we were hugging just a minute ago,"

He's silent for a moment. "I am vulnerable when I am touched,"

"Ew," Mai responds.

John chuckles. He looks at the bracelet in his hand. His shoulders are slumped. He looks like a sad bear right now. Mai sigh. She's gonna miss this so much over there, but she know, that she belongs there. In Japan. Or just anywhere in the world that's away from "The land of the Free" as they call it.

"Want me to put it on for you?" Mai offered. John nods in response, not even looking up at Mai.

She walks over to him and ties the bracelet loosely around his thick wrist. She's glad she got the measurements right.

"There. It fits! I was worried it would be-"

Suddenly Mai is swept off her feet into a huge bear-hug. And John is sobbing. Mai's legs are dangling and hands are uncomfortably squished by John's huge arms. His chin is on her head and he has the waterworks running. Great, exactly what I needed right now.

"I-It's so beautiful Mai! I love it! I will cherish it forever! I swear," He sobs some more.

Mai tries to say 'It's ok! Please don't cry! I'll call every day' but instead it comes out muffled and unintelligible. Soon, she finds her eyes tear up as well, not because she'll miss them (That too of course), but because they'll miss her. Someone on this sad planet will miss her company, her banter, just her being under the same roof. She feels selfish, but seeing him in this state makes her feel warm. Not good, but warm and wanted.

After a few minutes, they both calm down and he finally puts her down. Mai rejoices when her feet finally touch the ground, but before either of them get to say anything, Mai hears the front door opening.

Mai's eyes widen, and so do John's. Mary is back and she still has to frame the sketch!

"Shit!" Mai curses under her breath.

"Hey! Language!" John scolds.

"Shit!" Mai says again, in Japanese this time. She earned a sigh and a 'seriously?' look from John.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Mary called from outside.

"Go distract her! DO SOMETHING!" Mai whisper yelled.

John walked to the door and opened it. "I'm here!" He called into to hall. He turned around and shot Mai a warm smile and a wink. In return Mai just shooed him away. This is no time for games! This is a race against time itself!

As soon as the door closed Mai legged it to the wardrobe to get the frame.

Mai joined the pair after a few minutes. She has framed the sketch and now it looks perfect. She planned to wait until everyone finished their food. Mai noticed that Mary was a bit more tired than usually after work. She has changed from her work cloths and was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She was sitting slumped in her chair, which was very unusual. They had lasagna for dinner. Mai's favourite. The atmosphere at the table was calm. Maybe sad, even. But Mai didn't notice because she was too excited to give Mary her gift. And of course tomorrow. The big day.

Mai was finished first of course. She was a fast eater. A habit she picked up when she lived with her father. She sat and Mary talked as she ate. She told her what would happen when she arrived in Japan, and that she was gonna be taken to the office for a few hours and given a few essentials, such as books to Ouran and prepare an application for a Japanese ID card. And then she's gonna meet Haruhi and Ryoji at the office.

"I can't meet them at the airport?" Mai was a bit disappointed.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," Mary seem genuinely sorry about that. "When you arrive at Haneda Airport, a person named Hiro will come and collect you. I'll show you a picture of him and don't talk to anyone else, do you understand? And you have to keep your bag close. It's a large airport. Lots of pickpockets. And make sure to wear a coat, I found out it's going to be windy. And-"

"Mary, I know. I'll be ok. You don't have to worry," Mai assured her.

Mary sighed. She looked at Mai apologetically. Mai notice she's done with her plate and so was John. This is my chance.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," John sent Mai a knowing glance and continued to munch on his pasta, while Mary sipped on her wine.

Mai practically flew up the stairs and was in her room in a matter of seconds. She skipped over to her framed sketch. It was on her bed, covered with a pillow. She picked it up and had a look at it. The picture was of Mary turning around on the beach where they went a few days after she began living with them. She remembered it very well. Mary's sundress was been blown by the wind and she was holding her sun hat. She looked so beautiful.

Mai hugged the frame tightly to her chest, blank side outwards. She slowly began to walk back downstairs. With each step she grew more nervous.

She carefully walked down the wooden staircase, each step creaked in it's own key. Her steps drew Mary's and John's attention. Mary of course was trying to peek at what Mai was carrying. Mai smiled.

She stood in front of the dinning table. Mai finally spoke.

"Mary... I wanted to give you this," Mary slowly stood up. Mai saw little tears form in her eyes. "Everything you've done for me... You saved me. I could never repay you but I hope that at least this could be a start,"

She hesitantly handed the frame to her. Which Mary took quickly. She turned it around so it was facing her. Mary let out a small gasp, and raised her hand to her lips. She seemed stunned. Her lips were parted and her eyes glassy.

"Oh Mai... this is beautiful. I'M beautiful! I can't believe!" Mai's heart doubled in size at this. This right here, is the best gift an artist can get. When your muse calls your work beautiful.

"Of course you are! Inside and out," Mai felt like a sap right now. But she couldn't help it.

"' To Mary, you have given me something I didn't have since a little girl. For the love, patience and support, I thank you. You will always hold a special spot in my heart. I love you – Mai'" Mary read the caption out loud. "Mai.. I love you too," Mary placed the frame on the table and hugged Mai. The hug felt so warm and motherly. Mai wanted it to never end.

Until she heard sobbing. However, it wasn't Mary. The two women turned to the big man sitting at the table, quietly sobbing away to himself.

"Aw get over yourself you big softie," Mary invited him to the hug. He stood up and joined them.

Their evening passed with cleaning, crying, reminiscing and packing. Mary made Mai pack all her cloths. Maybe she wanted her to be prepared for everything, or just to help them forget her. Either way, her bags were full. Mai decided to give her old paintings to the local charity store (after Mary and John took their two favourites away).

At around ten at night, they said their goodbyes and Mai began getting ready for sleep. A quick shower and few more squeals of excitement, and she was in bed.

Mai woke up a few minutes before her alarm. It was four thirty in the morning. Her stomach was in knots. She waited impatiently for her alarm to ring, and when it finally did, she shot out of the bed, wide awake in a matter of seconds. She bounced from her bed and ran for the cloths she prepared last night. I pair of jeans, a nice button up shirt and pair of black tennis shoes. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Mary was all dressed and ready to go. John was sitting at the kitchen table in his pyjamas, drinking coffee. He decided to stay because 'He didn't want to cause a scene'

Mary looked up at Mai and smiled at her excitement. They exchanged greetings and Mary asked: "Do you think you're ready to head out after you eat?" Mary asked, car keys in hand.

"Yeah, but I'm not really hungry. I thing I'll do with a cup of bean juice," Mai answered, as she poured herself some coffee into a disposable cup.

"I made you sandwiches for the flight. Don't buy plane food. It's a trap," John added.

"Thanks John," She kissed his balding head as she passed towards the fridge. From there she grabbed a bottle of water and the sandwiches and placed them into her carry-on. She turned around to see both adults smiling at Mai lovingly.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Are you ready to head out?" Mary asked.

"I... I think I am," She walked over to John, who was standing already. His face was filled with what Mai thought was pride mixed with a little sorrow.

John reached his arms out and hugged Mai for what felt like the last time. He kissed her forehead lovingly and after a few seconds, he pulled away and held Mai by the shoulders, he looked her in the eye.

"Go out there, and do great things. I know you can. Stay safe," John cooed.

"Thanks. I will. I love you,"

"I love you too. And send Ryoji my regards. And tell him there'll be a grizzly after him if he doesn't treat you right," He joked. They both knew Ryoji would be a good to her.

"Hah... I will. I'll call soon," John let go first. He turned around and walked away, towards the sitting room.

"No Mai. Trust me, I'LL call soon. Very soon,"

Mai chuckled, then turned to Mary.

"I think we should head out now,"

Mai just gave up her luggage. There were thirty minutes left before Mai had to go to her gate and she was planning to spend as much of it with Mary as she could. Mary was waiting at the airport cafe while Mai headed to the bathroom. Too much bean juice.

She followed the signs and found herself alone in a long corridor, leading to the bathrooms. They were surprisingly far from the food and waiting area. Soon she realized that she heard two pairs of footsteps. Her own and someone else's.

Suddenly, her coat was yanked back forcefully, knocking the air out of her. She was thrown against the marble wall of the corridor. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. And before her stood no one else but Alan.

Mai was frozen in fear. Paradise and sanctuary pulled away right before her eyes, and replaced with this ugly sight. He had bags under his eyes now, he looked tired. His face was pale and whatever beauty it used to have was now replaced with this old look that screamed 'Drained'. He finally opened his mouth.

"Missed me baby? I finally caught you~" He whispered 'lovingly'.

Mai swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her best to sound brave. "W-what are you doing her A-Alan?" She stuttered out. So much for the brave face.

Alan let out a laugh, "You thought you could just get away, huh? Just use me as long as you want and then dump me? YOU BITC-" He raised his fist and Mai looked away, preparing herself for an impact.

"EXCUSE ME? What's going on here?" A man's voice spoke up. Alan lowered his fist. His face instantly paled even more.

Both Mai and Alan looked to the right. There, like an angel of the Lord, stood a guard. Relief flooded Mai's chest. The man looked tough and he was taller than Alan, if Mai was fast enough she could get away, or at least draw enough attention to herself.

Alan remained silent, looking between the guard and Mai.

"Nothing," He let her go, but pushed her against the wall before she could run. Mai whimpered. "I'll find you wherever you go, you slut. I'll get what I want," his damp, soggy voice covered Mai's throat. She grimaced.

Alan let her go, her knees caved underneath her. She soon bent down to the floor and watched him with terrified eyes. They very much resembled the eyes of a deer.

Alan began walking away and Mai followed him with her gaze as he was stomping away. She let out the breath she was holding. She was scanning him up and down, terrified of what the man would have done if the guard didn't show up when he did. Suddenly, she noticed something. A familiar piece of clothing that Alan was wearing. He was wearing his pouch. The same pouch he wore when he was trading in the highschool. She could take a wild guess what's inside of it. This is my chance!

"He has drugs!" Mai called out, not thinking too much.

Alan turned around. He didn't seem aware of what Mai just called out. The guard however didn't need to be told twice. He garbed Alan by his hoodie and threw him onto the ground. Alan screamed profanities and protest as he struggled under the guards weight.

"In his pouch! Check his pouch!" Mai called to the guard.

Alan tried to fight off the guard, he was unsuccessful. Mai felt adrenalin in her veins as she watched the scene. To non of her surprise, the guard pulls out a bag of white powder. He looks up at Mai. She lets out a shaky breath. If she was fast enough, she could grab the bag. Maybe he'd even give it to her is she-

"Sir, you are under arrest for possessing drugs. Whatever you say-" He said as he cuffed Alan

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING WHORE! This isn't over! I'll find you and I'll end you, you hear me? END YOU!" Alan spat at Mai, she flinched. Alan continued to struggle under the guards weight as the taller man called for backup.

"Ma'am, if you could please-"

"Can you say it was a random search gone wrong? Please? I'm leaving soon and I can't afford and delays," Mai begged over Alan's grunts and curses. She was shaking. She will not let him stop her from escaping this nightmare. She will not stay here a second longer than she has to.

Never.

The guard remained silent for a moment. He knew that he could risk his job by this. He looked at Mai again. He saw distress and urgency in her eyes. He wondered where she's going. Who she was. Did she know this guy? If she did, no wonder she wants to get away from here.

"Go," He said quickly and Mai gave him a meaningful look. She ran back to the cafe without as much as a second thought.

Mary was suspicious about how shaken Mai was when she came back from the bathrooms. Mai just told her she was nervous before the flight. Mary seemed unconvinced but she let it be.

Mai stood before the gate. She told Mary her last goodbye and Mary said her bit. She told her about the weather. That she has to call. That she has to eat well because she heard that the Japanese eat very little (Which isn't true. We eat a little of everything).

"And remember. If anything feels wrong. Call me. And if you feel like you need to..." She nodded, "Then call me. Do you understand. Call me everyday. Please promise me that-" She stopped herself when she saw Mai.

She sounds more like a mom by the day. Mai thought.

"I promise. I promise I'll call so much you'll be tired of me by next week,"

Mary kissed Mai's cheek sweetly and gave her her final hug.

"Don't forget us sweetie. We'll miss you,"

"How could I do that? I'll miss you too," They broke apart. "I love you,"

Mai showed her passport and ticket to the airport worker. She looked at Mary from a distance. She was wiping her tears away and waving frantically. She walked through metal detectors and then, she was by gate ten. Her gate.

She found that there was a bathroom right next to her gate. She quickly walked into it. Avoiding any eye contact with strangers. She dropped her bag onto the ground and leaned on the sink.

She began to breath very hard, as if someone was stealing oxygen from her breath. Her shoulders shook and she gripped the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

He was here. He found me! What if he was serious? What is he gets me? Oh god. I need to get out of this shit hole. I need... I need.. I need it.

Mai's eyes shot up and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was as pale as a ghost. She found her trigger. Him. It was him. She had to distract herself. She started thinking about things to do. Burpees? Squats? Jogging in the spot? Stop the bus?

Mai took a breath and looked at herself one more time. This isn't gonna work if you don't calm down. Her hair was all over the place. She stood up straight and untied her hair. Calming herself, as she ran her fingers through her hair. She then tied it up into a bun like before. She looked better now. A few stray tears ran down her face, carrying mascara with them. She grabbed some toilet paper and wipes them away. She thinks back to John, who set his mind on calling it 'Poop tape', she chuckles lowly. The thought of her family made her feel better.

"Dear passengers. Gate ten has opened and we are now taking passengers on the flight AB138 to Tokyo. I repeat-" the voice over the intercom repeated the message again.

Mai's heart danced a little at those words. This is it. It's really happening. And she was ready.

She grabbed her bag and slowly walked out of the bathroom, towards her gate. Soon she was on the plane to a new start. She wanted to leave everything behind. All the bad things that happened to her were due to this place, and now, she's leaving. She was prepared for whatever the new world had to throw at her.

Or so she thought. Because our Mai, was about to be thrown into the world of rich people. And nobody is ever ready for rich people.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was woken up by her fathers alarm clock In the living room, where he now slept. She took over his old bigger bedroom and Mai is gonna sleep in Haruhi's old one. It was eight in the morning and Mai arrived at ten. Ryoji has been a real clean freak since the inspector said that having a 'Mushroom Closet' is a health hazard. The closet now stood empty and mushroom free.

She heard her dad groan tiredly She smiled. He had his mind set on cleaning the entire house (again) before they go to the S.T.Y. office at two. The ride would take an hour so they decided to head out at around half past twelve to be a little early. Haruhi turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She wondered why Mai even was in this situation. Why was she expelled from her own school? Was she a trouble maker? Is she gonna cause trouble here too? Haruhi hoped that wasn't the case. She felt like her father was hiding something but she didn't want to pressure him.

I should be in school by now... Haruhi thought to herself. Her dad insisted that she should be here when Mai arrives. She did like the thought of taking a day off. So she obliged. She did tell her teacher though.

She heard some movement towards her bedroom door, then a pause and retreating steps. Haruhi groaned as she stretched her arms and legs. She had to admit, she was excited. She wanted to see Mai again. It would be nice to have a girl friend.

Haruhi got up out of bed. She brushed her short hair and looked outside to check the weather. It seemed safe to wear shirt and jeans. Maybe even a sweater. It seemed cloudy. She hoped that wouldn't delay Mai's flight.

Haruhi settled on a blue sweater and jeans. She pinned her fringe to the side with a clip. She had a look at herself in the mirror. She pretended to wave at someone. Hey Mai! Remember me? She mouthed to herself.

"Friendly enough," She whispered.

She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. She wasn't sure where Ryoji is and if he was changing. She would like to avoid the sight of her naked dad as much as possible. When she peeked she saw her dad, fully dressed. Ok coast clear.

She walked out confidently. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table, eating porridge.

"Hey dad,"

"Gub monin," He said with his mouth full.

Haruhi shook her head and walked to the fridge for milk. She poured herself a bowl and added her cereal.

"Are you excited! It's gonna be like having a sister! Like being a dad again!" Ryoji said dreamily.

"Dad, you know she's seventeen now right? She's not a child," Haruhi responded. It sounded nicer in her head. Now she just sounds rude.

Ryoji's shoulders slumped down a bit. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this," He put his spoon into the half empty bowl. "It's about Mai. Her past, specifically,"

Haruhi was all ears now. She wanted to know as much as possible about Mai. Maybe her questions were about to be answered.

"Mai... Mai didn't have what you did. Your mother may have passed when you were very young but..." Haruhi saw him tremble a little."But you at least had me. I love you to the moon and back. And so did Kotoko. Mai... she never had that. Her family was broken from the start. I'm sure you've figured out about Mai's father. Kenzo beat both Yui and Mai relentlessly. Your mother loved her sister very much and she tried to help her in the court as much as she could. She helped the divorce run smoothly and quickly... But your aunt was unemployed and unable to take custody of Mai. So the poor girl ended up with that animal," He spoke about Kenzo with so much hatred. Haruhi never saw her father so disgusted.

Haruhi sat patiently, listening to her father. She felt sorry for Mai. She can't even imagine having to live in fear of a family member.

Ryoji looks up at Haruhi and sighs. "My point is... she might be a little rough around the edges when it comes to family life. But we'll fix it. I want to make it up to her. It's what Kotoko would have wanted. It's what I want. And from what I heard from her caretaker, Mary, Mai has adapted very well to a normal lifestyle. She said that Mai might not show it, but she becomes distressed very easily. So I just want you... to take care of her. She's delicate. I really think you're the bigger sister in between you two," he chuckles. "Can you promise me that you'll be... gentle, I suppose,"

Haruhi was taken aback by all of this. She knew most of it but hearing it being said out loud only makes it more terrifying. Haruhi nodded vigorously. "I swear. I'll take good care of her," Haruhi promised.

Ryoji smiled at her and went back to his porridge.

"Dad, you said she's on an art scholarship. What is that?" Haruhi has asked that already two weeks ago, but never got a straight answer.

"Well, Suoh saw Mai's work and offered that if she provides the school with pieces of art and allows the sale of them, then she can use the art supplies and attend classes free of charge. Of course she can't fail any classes either, but she's not required to be on top. Her work is going to be monitored and she is expected to work on something for an hour at least once a week though she has no time limits for her work. Basically it's made up on the spot. But hey! Free education,"

Haruhi was surprised at Suoh's generous offer. She frowned and continued to munch her cereal. There's another question on her mind.

"One more thing dad... why was she expelled from her old highschool," Haruhi couldn't help but ask.

Ryoji stopped eating. He hesitated for a moment, considering if it in his place to say. "I think it's best if she told you. When she's ready, I'm sure she will," He answered simply.

So he does know, huh? Haruhi nodded. Her curiosity was satisfied. For now.

They continued to eat in silence and after they finished, they began preparing the house for a new family member.  
Mai's plane landed ahead of schedule by ten minutes. The air in the plane was stale and smelled like old people. Mai wanted nothing but to get out of this flying can of death and she is definitely not the only one.

She was seated next to a teenage girl. Well, she was twenty, but that's practically teenage-hood. The girl was fascinated with Mai's sketch book. They spent a lot of time just talking and admiring Mai's drawings. The girl's name was Lucy. She was visiting her boyfriend, Natsu, for the first time. Mai found that cute. Mai told her she'd be reunited with Haruhi, who was like a sister to Mai. Lucy said that was adorable. When it was time to part ways, they hugged each other and wished each other luck.

Mai was nervous. She pulled out her phone when she entered the building and turned it on. She felt like a walking zombie. But a happy and excited zombie. Imagine a happy chibi zombie. That was her.

Mai spent ten minutes waiting for her first suit case and another five for her second one. She was so tired right now she could fall asleep on her suitcase right there, right now.

She found the exit with no problem. It was written in both English and Japanese so it was easier. Mai could of course speak and read Japanese fluently, but she became accustomed to the look of western writing. She needed to change that.

As Mai walked out through the gate, she scanned the crowd for the man Mary showed her. She had a picture on her phone and everything so she wasn't really worried she wouldn't recognise him.

After a few minutes of searching, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mai yelped and turned around imminently. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes narrowed. But the person who touched her was Hiro.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" Hiro apologized.

"Um.. no. I'm sorry. I'm ok. Are you Hiro?" Mai asked, wanting to forget her embarrassing reaction.

"Yes. You must be Mai. It's nice to meet you," Mai responded with a sweet smile and a nod. "I'm here to take you to HQ," Hiro smiled as he showed her his S.T.Y. ID badge. Mai scanned the badge and smiled back at him. She felt like an agent. HQ, She thought. Fancy.

Mai felt giddy as she got into the man's car. Her fatigue has vanished as soon as she got into the car. He took her luggage from her even though Mai said she can manage it. He insisted and she thanked him. He loaded it into the trunk of a blue ford. She sat in the front seat, bouncing up and down. She felt like a little girl. She was looking around frantically, smiling like a maniac.

Her crazy fit was interrupted by the driver door opening and closing. Hiro sat next to her and gave the girl a warm smile. She's nothing like he'd expected her to be. He was expecting a scruffy, rude teenager who couldn't care less about anything around her. When he heard she was a recovering addict, he regretted taking the job instantly. He was positively surprised with how she behaved.

Hiro started the car and they headed to HQ.

Mai sat in the S.T.Y. office. Dying. She wanted to leave and meet Haruhi and Ryoji. All she needed now was to get her temporary ID before her real one would arrive. She needed to sign some forms, confirming she'd be living with Ryoji Fujioka. Just a bunch of paper work.

"Now," The office lady, Hana, said, as she handed Mai a piece of paper. Mai read over it quickly. It said 'Temporary ID' on it. "It's time for your books. They were a gift from mister Suoh. He said you'll need it," Hana walks over to the corner of the room and picks up a bag. It's heavy, Mai can tell. Hana places it on the table.

Mai peered into the bag. The book on top was maths. Mai wanted to role her eyes. She wanted to role her eyes backwards and pop them inside of her skull so she wouldn't have to look at that monstrosity.

"Math..." She said resentfully.

Hana giggled at Mai. Mai giggled as well. But she stopped very quickly when realization struck. She was so behind. A year and a half... She had so much work to do. She felt a bit... dumb right now. She wasted a whole year and a half. On something so stupid. She wasted a year and a half of her life. Poof. It's gone. Just like that. Mai looked down at her hands in shame. Why did I do it?

"Hey, something wrong?" Hana asked, worry in her voice.

"No.. well... I missed a year and a half. I could have done so much during this time. Instead I just... I was so stupid. I wasted a so much precious time... I feel like an idiot," Mai confessed, her voice shaking. She refused to look into Hana's eyes.

Hana looked at the girl with concern. She knew what the girl had done, and she knew that moments like this test you. The shame leads to guilt, it than leads to regret, then remembering and then to a relapse.

"Listen. Everyone makes mistakes. We all are human. The most important thing is that you're here. You want to get better. And look at you! You got a scholarship! You're back on track. You can do anything now," Hana offered her words of comfort.

Mai seemed unconvinced. Suddenly, Hana placed her hand into her breast pocket and pulled out a small coin and handed it to Mai. Mai looked at it and back at Hana. She then gently took the coin.

Upon further inspection, Mai discovered that the 'coin' was actually a sobriety token. It said 'Five years' on it. Mai looked back at Hana, and the look in the older woman's eyes gave her hope.

"Maybe there's still a chance for me, eh?" Mai handed her the token. Hana smiled.

"Yeah. There is always hope," Hana grabbed a post note and scribbled something down, handing it to Mai.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"It's my group. We meet every Sunday under that address. Every week at six. It'll be good to see a new face. Everyone's always welcome,"

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Maybe it's worth a try? Mai never really considered a therapy group. She just never thought she needed it. Suddenly, the door to the office room opened. It was Hiro.

"Mai? Fujioka is here to pick you up. He signed the papers, which means you're ready to go!"

Mai straightened up excitedly. She got up and almost ran out the door. Then she remembered her books. Then she remembered Hana.

"Thank you so much Ma'am. I'll be sure to check the thing out," Mai avoided saying the group, in case that Hana's past wasn't something she wanted to share with Hiro.

"No problem deary. Good luck out there!" Hana called out as Mai marched out the door. As she did she looked up at Hiro, who only gave her approving nod and mouthed 'Go' to her.

Soon, Mai was almost jogging down the halls, the heavy bag bouncing up and down along with her. The room she was in wasn't very far from the exit. Just a couple doors away from the stairs. Mai could hear Hiro trying to keep up with her.

She carried the heavy bag of books down the stairs with her, she tried her best not to trip. She heard Hiro catching up to her. "Here, let me take that," He chuckled. Mai didn't have to be told twice. She handed the bag to him with a grunt and breathed out a thank you.

She heard him chuckle as she jogged down the stairs. She reached the bottom in a matter of seconds, breathing quite heavily.

She slowed down when she reached the lobby. She suddenly got cold feet. She didn't know why, but she thought that maybe Ryoji has become someone like her father. Was she getting back into hell again? She stood in the lobby. There was a bunch of people there. A few men, women and teenagers. Mai tried to spot anyone that somehow resembled Haruhi.

"Mai! Over here!" She heard a feminine voice call from her left side. Mai turned around and imminently recognised her cousin.

She's here! Mai thought. Haruhi was running towards her, a wide smile on her face.

Mai's heart swelled at the sight of her cousin. So many memories flooded back at once, and before she knew it, she was wrapped in her arms.

"Oh my God! Haruhi! I missed you so much," Mai whispered into her cousins hair.

"I missed you too! I'm so happy you're here!" Haruhi pulled away. "You're so pretty now...! Wait, no, you're even prettier! That's what I meant," Haruhi took her father's words a bit too hard. But she wanted Mai to be happy. And if being extra careful with what she said was how she was gonna achieve that, so be it.

"Aww thank you!" Mai shied away from the compliment. She was pretty, but not as much as Haruhi. Mai saw so much on her face. A smile that caused a thousand more. Eyes that looked like they knew you're secrets, and you didn't mind. It was incredible. She looked so bright. Perfect for a painting. Mai remembered that Haruhi used to love cycling together. Maybe she could paint her on a bike?

Haruhi was awed by Mai. Her black hair, neatly tied in a bun. Mai was only a bit taller than Haruhi, about an inch or so, but she had the curves of a model. Her hips had a curve to them and her chest was definitely bigger than Haruhi's. Damn it..

"Mai!" A masculine voice called. Mai kept one hand on her cousin and turned towards the voice. In front of her, stood Ryoji! Mai's heart skipped a beat. So many good memories flood back. He gained a few more wrinkles but he's still handsome. The creases were mainly around his eyes, he smiles a lot.

"It's so good to see you Mai! We've missed you so much!" Ryoji approached Mai cautiously, not sure whether or not it's ok for him to hug her. Mai, however, didn't waste time. She jumped into her uncle's arms.

She hugged him silently, but he got the message. He gave her a pat on the back.

When they pulled away, Hiro has finally caught up to Mai. He was wheezing and Mai couldn't help but giggle. Ryoji quickly walked over and grabbed the heavy bag and gave the man a thank you.

"Yea-yeah. N-no problem," He gasped out.

"You ready to go home Mai?" Haruhi asked from behind.

Mai gave a nod, causing the three around her to smile.

Mai enjoyed the ride home. Her and Haruhi sat in the back of the car, as Mai pointed out everything that changed. How this store closed down, how they built a new footpath. Haruhi listened to the girl rave over her surroundings. Haruhi has feared that it might be awkward with Mai, but Mai fit in like a missing puzzle piece. She wondered if this is gonna continue.

"We're here!" Ryoji announced as they pulled up to a building of a couple apartments. The building was a pleasant shade of pink, surrounded by a fence.

Mai was looking out the car window, scanning the building. Haruhi was trying to find any trace of disappointment on Mai's face. She found none, only awe. Haruhi and Ryoji moved soon after Mai moved away, so she's never seen this home. Mai's eyes were shining like a child's eyes in a candy store, looking up and down the shelfs.

"Please tell me you guys live upstairs," Mai said.

Haruhi giggled at Mai's enthusiasm. "Yeah we do. It's a pain to do groceries sometimes though," Haruhi said honestly.

"Well, now you got an extra pair of hands!" Mai supplied happily, as Ryoji turned around to them.

"I'll park and get the bags," he offered, "Show Mai her room Haruhi. I'm sure Mai's dead on her feat,"

Haruhi nodded and Mai grabbed her books and said thank you to Ryoji, he gave them a wave as he drove in search of a parking spot. They began walking to the building. Mai was looking around like mad, hoping to see someone from around this area. However the yard was empty, but for a suspicious black limo, which Haruhi seemed to ignore, or not notice.

They walked up the stairs and passed one apartment, another and another. Then they stopped and Haruhi pulled out the house keys. Mai watched impatiently as she fumbled with the keys. She was about to open the door, when she stopped. Mai looked confused when Haruhi offered her the keys.

"Do the honours? We got a pair of keys for you inside anyway,"

Mai nodded and happily took the keys from Haruhi. She placed them in the lock and tried to turn them. The key didn't budge.

"The door's open," Mai said.

That's weird... Haruhi thought. She remembers closing it on her way out. Mai shrugged and began opening the door anyway. Wait... did I text Tamaki I'm not coming in or...? Suddenly, something in Haruhi's brain clicked.

"WAIT!" Haruhi called but it was too late. Mai was already standing in the entrance hall.. well not standing.

Mai gave a scream of distress as a pair of hands grabbed her waist and swang her around like a rag doll. She was spun so fast her cloths were just a blend of colours. Mai began kicking her legs frantically, fear taking over her body completely. She knocked over a coat rack in her fruitless attempt to free herself.

"HARUHI! How could you just not come into school without telling us?! We were all worried sick! Have you fallen ill?" An unfamiliar voice to Mai, and a VERY familiar voice to Haruhi, asked.

"Tamaki let her go!" Haruhi called out angrily, which grabbed Tamaki's attention. Haruhi rarely gets angry enough to scream.

Tamaki stopped spinning around and looked at Haruhi standing by the door. Haruhi's fists were clenched by her side, her eyes blazing with fury. Tamaki's first thought was that he has grabbed Ryoji and he screamed, simultaneously letting go of Mai and taking a large step back.

Mai fell to the floor and grabbed her head, dizzy. Haruhi knelt down next to her and glared angrily at Tamaki. Tamaki was looking at Mai with wide eyes. Mai was shaking, pale as a ghost. Haruhi wrapped a protective arm around her. Haruhi turned her killer gaze to Mai, her eyes softened when she saw how frightened the girl was.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry," Haruhi said calmly. Well, she wasn't calm at all but she didn't want to agitate Mai anymore.

Mai took a deep breath. She was alright. Just shook. When she was grabbed, the first person she thought of was Alan. She thought he managed to get here before her and somehow find her. Mai closed her eyes to calm herself. She was far away from him. He wouldn't find her. As she opened them, she turned to Haruhi.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," She tried to sound as convincing as she possibly could in this situation. "But..." She turned to Tamaki "Who is that? And them?" Mai indicated to the group of people behind the stranger. There, sat a pair of ginger twins and a man with black hair and glasses. All three of them were staring at Mai.

Many thoughts were flying in the room. Who is this? Who are they? And amongst two ginger devils, New toy?

He peered over his glasses. She looks like a frightened doe. Eyes wide as saucers and frozen in place. She's beautiful, he thought in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the new stuff. all the previous chapters were written in 2018, and this is all new writing I wrote this year. :)

It drummed in her ear. Her heartbeat. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins, but the sound was unbearable. She rested on the ground, leaning against the door, and all she could see was Alan

Alan throwing her against the wall. Choking her. Her eyes defocused, as she was in the bedroom. She could smell the smell, smoke, sex and blood. She can feel the pain at the back of her head, she just hit a wall.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Haruhi said calmly. It echoed like in a bathroom through frosted thick glass.

Just like that. Out. Back on the floor in Haruhi's entry way. This one was shorter. Much shorter. Shorter than the last one.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," She tried to sound as convincing as she possibly could in this situation. Deep breath, and sigh. "But..." She turned to Tamaki "Who is that? And them?"

"They're..." Haruhi took a deep sigh. "They are getting the hell out-"

"Are you alright?" The tall one with black hair stepped forward. Mai looked up. He was thin and looked intimidating, even with glasses. He reached out his hand to her and bend forward for her to reach.

She scanned him up and down, before she took his hand and pulled herself up. She didn't thank him, just looked to Haruhi

"Those... Those are my idiot friends who don't know anything about boundaries, privacy and respect,” She spat angrily. “How did you even get in here?" she questioned.

"We got keys made ages ago, don't act surprised!" Kaoru teased.

"Wha- when?!" Haruhi was really starting to lose her temper now.

"That doesn't matter!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Tell me, Haruhi, who's you're friend?"

"Yeah. Is she the reason you skipped school today like a delinquent?" Hikaru stepped forward from the back.

"Yeah, she is. You'll meet her on Monday. Now, get out!"

"Monday?! She's going to our school?!" The blond shouted

"What's all this ruckus about? Haruhi? Is everything alright?!" They heard Ryoji call for outside. He sounded out of breath.

"Ranka! Is he not at work?!" Tamaki seemed to panic all of a sudden.

"Ranka?" Mai asked.

They heard steps getting closer to the door, and through the door emerged Ryoji, dragging two suitcases and carrying a bag filled with books. Once his eyes landed on the boys dressed in the uniform, they could see something just crack.

"Oh no. Not today. Out with the lot of you!" He ordered. This was the most authoritative voice he could put on, and oh my was it working.

And with that, a flurry of blue raced past her, as the boys ran in panic. Except for Kyoya.

"I'm quite sorry for this Ranka, I tried to stop them from entering, but there was no way to talk them out of it. You know how they are..." He spoke calmly as he walked out.

"I know, I know. I don't mind you visiting, but honestly, the rest of them are just so..." He looked back at the rest of them "intrusive,"

Kyoya hummed in agreement. "Yes they are quite a handful," he stood in the doorway. "Once again, I apologize miss...?"

"Katayama Mai," she introduced herself. What Mai didn't know, is that when you give your name to Kyoya, you hand him power over you.

"Perfect," a smile spread on his lips.

Mai frowned. Usually, when you introduce yourself, you get a name back.

"Well, I don't know about my friends, but I know when I am not welcome. Once again," he turned between the three members of the household. "My apologies," he turned back and exited through the door.

"See you Monday!" Tamaki called as Ryoji shut the door and sighed. He picked up the bags again and shook his head. He slipped off his shoes and headed deeper into the small house with the bags.

"I'm sorry about that Mai..." Haruhi apologized.

"That was... Strange. Those were your friends?" Mai scratched her head.

Haruhi looked away bashfully. "Yeah... They're better once you get to know them, I swear. They're just a little, uh..."

"Obnoxious!" Ryoji called out from the somewhere in the house.

Mai chuckled. "They seem nice enough. They were worried about you,"

"I guess I should have told them I wasn't going to be in. It would have saved you some stress,”

Mai sighed. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter anyway," she started taking off her shoes. "You're gonna let me meet your friends?"

Haruhi followed. "Well, yeah, obviously. Why not?"

"I don't know, it's a posh school. I thought that maybe you had an image to keep up,"

Haruhi burst out laughing. "What?! Absolutely not! Obviously, you can hang out with me and my friends anytime you want! But I don't see why you'd want to do that after today..." They started walking into the house.

"Oh first impressions are important, but I take your word for them," she paused and licked her lips, nervously. "Thanks... honestly I'm a little freaked out about this whole thing. Ouran is like... The Harvard of Japan and I.... I missed a lot..."

Haruhi smiled and put her hand on Mai's shoulder comfortingly. "You'll do fine. I know it. And I'll help you! Revision is always good. While we're doing new stuff, we can revise and study. It'll be fine, a little difficult but fine. You're not required to ace every subject, right?

"No, just pass. And paint. A lot. Most of my paintings are going to be sold for the schools profit, but honestly," she shrugged. "I'm a charity case. And I don't mind. At least I'm with family now,"

Haruhi smiled. "Come on, I'll show you to your room,"

___

"How in the world do you tell the twins apart?"

"It’ll take you a little while, but once you get to know them you’ll get that Hikaru is an absolute pain in the back, Kaoru just a little less. And Kaoru’s hair is to the right. Hikaru talks a little higher too,"

"Oh... I didn't notice that... and Mori wasn't there? That was...."

"Kyoya. He helped you up,"

"Okay. I'll try to remember them,"

Mai finally sat at the bed next to Haruhi, who has been flipping through Mai's small sketchbook.

"That’s todays date, you did this at the airport?" Haruhi murdered in awe. "It's beautiful,"

"I thought so too. It was a guide dog, so I couldn't pet it, so I just admired from afar… It’s name was Sunny,"

“That explains the rays of sunshine,”

Haruhi just finished flipping through Mai's sketch book as Mai organised her cloths in the wardrobe and her books onto a small desk in the corner.

"Now I see why Souh dragged you all the way over here. You're incredibly talented,"

"Oh, it's mostly just hard work. I'll teach you some tricks later. It was pure luck he found me when he did. He was leaving the meeting with the STY president... Debra? I don't remember her. He saw me and boom. I'm deserving of his grace,"

Haruhi laughed. "Maybe he does have something in common with Tamaki after all,"

"Hold on, the Tamaki that swung me around?! That's his kid?! That guy has absolutely nothing to do with the mister Souh! Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. He's harmless, really,"

Mai yawned. "Let's hope," she bounces back to her desk. "I brought one sketchbook that I'm halfway through. I had to leave the rest behind- NO!"

Haruhi shot up off the bed. "What's wrong!?"

"I left the dirty bits sketchbook at with Mary! There's... There's not safe for work things in it!"

Haruhi started to laugh. "What? Why do you have a sketch book of... Dirty stuff?"

"Anatomy!" Was all she said as she ran her fingers through her head. At this point, she just started laughing. Haruhi joined too.

"Oh no," Mai whined. "That poor woman!"

They laughed for another minute or so, and Ryoji smiled from the entry way as he put on his shoes to leave for some food .

"Speaking- speaking of Mary," Haruhi stuttered out through little spells of laughter. "Did she say anything on the phone?"

"No, not really. She was just happy to hear I landed... Honestly, I tried to hang up as soon as I could. She sound close to tears and I didn't want to upset her any more. I feel bad. She did so much for me, and I don't have anyway to repay her," she rubbed her upper arm sheepishly.

"Girls!" Ryoji called out from outside. "I'm going to grab something to eat! I'll be back in a bit!"

"Bye!" They both called out.

They heard the door shut shortly after.

"I don't mean to be rude... But isn't it her job? I mean, she's a social worker,"

"For the most part, yeah. But it's complicated. I… I don’t really want to talk about it. It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m grateful for her, really am,” Mai returned to the bed and sat down. Her shoulders slumped forward a little, as she stared at the carpeted floor.

Haruhi clicked her tongue. “Hey,” She walked forward. “You can call her whenever you want and...” She wrapped her shoulder around her. “you’re with us now. Are we really that bad?”

Mai chuckled. “No… not at all,” She looked to Haruhi and smiled. “It’s so good to see you again,” She leapt to hug her cousin, and it felt good. To be with her family, especially someone she used to be so close to. The two girls hugged tightly.

“It’s been so long,” Haruhi pet Mai’s hair.

  
“Yeah…” Mai sniffed a little. “I missed you,”

Haruhi felt Mai quiver a little. She hugged tighter, almost painfully. Haruhi has so many questions. So many worries and suspicions, but does it matter? Haruhi was hoping to ask Mai why she had left school, or what happened to her father, but does it matter? She’s here, she’s safe and they're together again. They can make this work. They have to make it work.

“I missed you too,” Haruhi spoke softly into Mai’s hair.

Somewhere else, somewhere larger and much more comfortable, Kyoya has been snooping around. He has spent some time contemplating Mai’s arrival at his school, and has deduced that it has something to do with the schools involvement with the charity for troublemakers.

His father mentioned it briefly. The American and now worldwide charity, Save The Youth, opened a branch in Tokyo a couple months prior, and were looking for schools to link up with. Lobelia Academy already agreed to take up a few of the girls from around Tokyo, and a couple of other schools have taken up a few students. Ouran wasn’t going to be any worse, so they accepted a girl by the name of Katayama Mai, or the American Mai Katayama as the girl signed herself on the admission papers.

Kyoya had a read of her… history. The expulsion from her previous high school on grounds of violence and verbal aggression, atrocious attendance and general misconduct. The arrests for trespassing and disruption as well as petty theft. Then came her time at the rehab centre. According to the report she was ‘compliant and ashamed’ with only ‘two bursts of unsolicited non-violent aggression against staff and a fellow patients’.

“Quite a piece of work you are...” He muttered to himself in the otherwise silent room.

Her medical reports showed signs of severe malnourishment, bruises on the face and body that suggested she was restrained, and a broken hand. Kyoya averted his gaze when he saw the picture. She was unrecognisable from the girl he saw on the floor of Haruhi’s home.

He spent some time reading up on what he could find, but not much else was made available. The fact that he had her medical records was a miracle. Stupid Americans making things difficult.

After about an hour of perusing, he managed to find her social media. Her art was… breathtaking to say the least. Some beautiful still life’s as well as other pieces. The ‘art scholarship’ made sense all of a sudden.

He sighed and closed the laptop shut. The girl was placed in the D class, unsurprisingly. She missed an entire year of education, and now has to re-adjust to a whole new system. It’s going to be difficult for her, but if she is anything like Haruhi, this might just work.

He took a liking to her, he can admit. She’s quite pretty. Perhaps he can arrange it so that he shows her around the school. Test the water a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean they divorced!?”

“I know! That was my reaction too!”

It was late afternoon on Sunday, and the sun started to shyly hide behind the tall buildings in the distance. The girls decided to take a walk after spending most of the day doing chores and studying. Thanks to Haruhi, Mai wasn’t in absolute panic and terror, as the girl made for a great tutor. While Haruhi was doing her own work, Mai was reading over Haruhi’s last year notes and practising a little bit of hand writing. She was doing quite well.

The two girls were walking down the empty street around their house. There is an old playground a few minutes away that they used to play at when they were younger and Mai wanted to visit.

Right now, they were talking about this couple that had moved in around the playground. They were the cutest pair with a little baby boy the girls would wave at.

Mai was quite distraught.

“That’s a shame… how long ago?”

  
  
“Oh, I don’t know… maybe four years ago? It was a big deal, they were fighting over the house. I think they sold it in the end and split the cash…”  
  


Mai sighed as they took the last turn to the playground. There it was.

A sand pit, slide and the monkey bars seemed untouched by time, except for one of the bars on the monkey bars, which was missing. As well as that, one of the swings was missing. The two girls would always race to get the one to the far left, as there was a flower pit next to it.

Mai bit her lip. “Race you!” And she took off.

“Hey!” Haruhi followed. “No fair!”

The two girls ran down the street, passed only by one black cars on their way. Mai was first to arrive, of course. She had a head start. The playground was empty, so she threw herself onto the only swing with her stomach and swung forward. Like she was flying.

“First!” she yelled, as she returned back down.

Haruhi caught up to her shortly after. “Ye-yeah!” She gasped out. “Only because you cheated!”

  
  
Mai gasped. “How dare you! It’s not my fault you have the reaction time of an axolotl!”

  
  
“I don’t even know what that is, but you should know, that I am offended,” Haruhi smiled. “Sit properly. I’ll push you,”

Mai rotated in the swing as Haruhi walked around her and began to push her softly.

“You know, I though this would be awkward. So much time has passed, and we were kids. But this feels natural,”

  
  
“I thought the same thing!” Mai answered, excitedly. “I thought it would be tough to click back in, but honestly, it feels like I never left. And Ryoji seems to think the same thing. He even remembered the dango! It’s been so long but he still remembered!”

  
  
Haruhi pushed her gently as she tried to find the words. “He took it hard when you left. He um… he thinks of you like his daughter. You were always like a sister, anyway,”

Mai smiled from ear to ear. “I think the same thing about you,”

The girls took turns on the swing for thirty more minutes, before the same black car went by, and the girls decided it’s probably time to head back.

“So, are you nervous for tomorrow?” Haruhi nudged Mai with her elbow.

Mai shrugged and nodded. in return. “Yeah. Very. But knowing I’ll get to see you at break helps. A lot,”

  
  
“Who knows? We might be in the same class!”

  
Mai blew a raspberry. “Absolutely not. You, Haruhi, are a genius,”

  
  
“Don’t say that! I am genuinely surprised by how much you picked up!”

  
“Oh, I’m not saying I’m not smart, don’t take it that way. I’m not book smart. I could show you how to pick a simple lock, or fix a leaking sink, or change a tire. I am smart, just not book smart,”

  
  
“You can pick a lock?” Haruhi asked with a smile on her face.

  
  
Mai smiled slyly. “Maybe… Dad used to leave the house sometimes before I could get home and he would lock the door. I had to learn,”

Haruhi tried. Tried to disuse her disturbance with a fake impression. She opened her mouth and lifted her eyebrows as she nodded along. “Oh… wow that… that um, that’s very… impressive, Mai. I’m impressed,”

  
  
Mai was either a better actress than Haruhi, or perhaps she was gullible enough to not catch Haruhi's distress. Her expression didn’t shift or betray any hint of embarrassment or regret or anything. “That was ages ago, though. I didn’t have to do it for a while,” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You said you’re going to be a late leaving school tomorrow. Are you in a club?”

  
  
A glimpse of both dread and relief crossed Haruhi’s face. “Yeah. I am. It’s… complicated. It’ll be easier if I just showed you tomorrow. Unless you’d prefer to go home right after class?”

  
  
“No, I was thinking I could do some art, actually. Or maybe a skeleton of something at least. That place is bound to be bursting with artistic inspiration,” Mai spoke excitedly. She couldn't wait to get her hands on some paint… or maybe in some paint.

“I wish I could watch you work! But I’m probably going to be busy with… the club,”

  
  
A dark green car staggered its way in their direction. It was old, clearly. Half of the bumper was missing. The driver looked to be in his fifties, with a bald head and a moustache. He looked angry, a deep frown on his face.

As the car drove past the girl, the exhaust backfired, and the sound echoed through the street. Like a gunshot.

She was in the bathroom when she heard it. Just after throwing up. Alan has been gone for a few days, and she needed a fix. The sound came from the porch. She remembers the cold tiles on her shins as she bent over to empty her stomach.

Alan had shot something. Or someone. Or maybe he was shot. She didn’t care. She wiped her mouth and like a new born deer (perhaps more like an ancient doe who was near her end) she stumbled up and out of the bathroom. She wiped her mouth on her hand and ignored the yellow residue.

“Alan!” She called out into the empty house.

A bullet flew through the window. And into her shoulder. Mai cried out as she collapse to the ground along with shards of glass from the window. Mai gasped for the air that seemed to have left the room. She felt some glass dig into her knee as she clutched her wound, crying hysterically.

“STAY THE FUCK INSIDE!” She heard Alan roar from the front porch.

She rocked back and forth, clluching her shoulders.

“Mai…?”

The hands around her weren’t hers.

“NO!” She jumped back. “Don’t touch me!”

“I’m sorry! I won’t,” Haruhi stood before her, arms raised in surrender and a sign of peace. “It’s okay,”

Mai started to look around frantically, as if she has forgotten where she is. She stared at her surroundings. She was on an empty footpath. She took a few shaky breaths. Several. Before she noticed Haruhi approached her.

“I’m sorry,” tears started to well up in her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand.

“Can I… hug you?”

Mai just nodded as she started to sob quietly.

Haruhi rushed to embrace her cousin, lost for what else she could possibly. “I was so scared… you stood here for a whole minute. I- I tried talking to you, but you just stared at the road. When I touched you...” she trailed off.

  
“I’m so sorry,” Mai repeated. Over and over again. Until it was just a bunch of sounds with no meaning. She held her friend for dear life.

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s okay. It’s alright,”

  
  
“It doesn’t happen as much normally,” Mai sobbed out.

Haruhi shushed her as she pat her hair gently. This weekend has been an emotional roller-coaster for Mai, and Haruhi was going to do her best to protect her from harm as much as she could.

From now on until either of them lies cold.

It has been decided.

After about three minutes of comforting, the sun was almost completely gone. Haruhi gently guided Mai towards the house, and after a few minutes of slow paced walking Mai calmed down enough slip out from under Haruhi’s shoulder, bet kept a fragile hold of her hand.

“That...” she finally spoke, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. “That doesn’t happen often. Those,” She refused to call them flashbacks, “gaps I get… they aren’t as frequent normally. I think I’m just stressed and everything is… so loud,”

  
  
“That explains whet happened of Friday, with Tamaki… Mai, if I had known, I would have-”  
  


“You didn’t know. And there’s nothing to know. I just… get a little upset sometimes. That’s all. Not much else to it,” Mai sped up her pace. “Let’s get back. Ryoji m-might be getting worried,”

  
  
Haruhi opened her mouth to protest, but it was obvious that Mai didn’t want to talk about this right now. And frankly, Haruhi wasn’t prepared to have this conversation. Both intellectually and emotionally. She needs research… and some tea.

“You wanna make some tea when we get home? I’m sure dad would love some before we go to bed,” Haruhi offered.

  
Mai smiled gently. “Sure, that sounds like fun,”

When they finally arrived, Mai and Haruhi were greeted with a perplexed Ryoji.

“We’re home!”

  
  
“Ah! Finally. I was wondering when you’d be back. There’s a delivery. Some guy came and dropped this off for you Mai. He was in a suit,”

  
  
“A suit?” Mai walked up to the box. It was white cardboard, flimsy, but immaculately white, tied with a lavender ribbon and a big bow. There was a small tag on it that said, ‘Katayama’. “Huh. That’s odd. Did he say who it’s from?”

  
  
Ryoji shrugged. “Nope. Just knocked on the door, said ‘Delivery for Miss Katayama,’ and left,” They all stared at the box as it rested on the low table. “Well? Open it! The suspense is killing me!” Ryoji raised his hand dramatically to his head.

Mai knelt down to the floor reluctantly, unsure about the contents. She gently unrevealed the ribbon, careful to not damage the beautiful piece of fabric, as if it would crumble beneath her fingers.

Haruhi eyed the familiar purple suspiciously.

As she pulled on the ribbon, the sides of the box collapsed open, revealing a familiar yellow dress.

“That’s the uniform,” Mai spoke. “I looked it up before I took off,” she reached for the note resting on the dress. It was written beautifully, even by Mai’s standard of beauty.

  
  
“’I hope it fits’,” Mai flipped the card around. “No name…” She looked back at Haruhi. “Any ideas?”

  
  
Haruhi nodded. “A few. Go and try it on,”

Mai smiled and picked up the dress equally delicately, taking the card with her, she examined it again, making sure she didn’t miss anything in the simple sentence.

Ryoji followed her out with his gaze. “One of your friends?”

  
  
“Most likely,” she glanced back at the ribbon.

“It’s nice of them,” Ryoji nodded. “Keep them away from her,”

  
  
Haruhi scoffed. “I don’t think the national army could stop Tamaki from bothering her,” but by the colour of the ribbon, Haruhi deduced that it’s Kyoya she should be worried about…

“Ha!” Ryoji laughed as Haruhi smiled.

“I’ll put on tea, want some?” she offered.

A few minutes later, Mai emerged from her bedroom. The dress reached to her knee, and wrap around her waist and bust comfortably and flatteringly.

  
“Well?”

  
Haruhi and Ryoji both smiled at her lovingly.

  
“Oh, you look amazing!” Ryoji called out and spun his finger around. “Do a twirl!”

  
  
Mai spun around in place twice, and the dress rose around her, exposing thelining underneath.

“It’s lovely,” Mai said as she came to a stop. “And it’s fits well,”

“It looks great. Now change and come for tea,” 

Mai dissapeard back into her room, and when she re-emerged, the tea was already brewed and poured into three cups. They talked a little about school, and Mai was absolutely thrilled to hear about Ryoji's job. The cross-dresser, partially relieved with Mai’s reaction, proceeded to put on a fashion show for the two girls as they finished their tea.

Haruhi’s mind wandered after the second skirt. She was back near the playground. She watched Mai as she the girl complimented her dad’s dress. She looked completely unbothered by her episode of… of something.

But Haruhi drank her tea silently and tried to enjoy the company of her family.

Later on that night, when everyone had gone to bed, Haruhi started doing some research on her phone, hoping to shed some light onto Mai’s situation.

  
Mai woke up to a soft knock on the door.

“Bathroom’s free!” She heard through the door. Haruhi woke up a little earlier than usually to get into the bathroom first.

  
  
“I’m up!” Mai stretched, and started preparing for the day.

She felt her insides tie into knots. This is either going to go very well, or very terribly. She could instantly click with her class mates and teachers. Fall into the rhythm of Ouran and blend with everyone so well that no one will even know she’s there. She could be left alone to learn and draw.

She stepped out of the shower and started drying herself. She began drying her hair.

Or she could be noticed. And talked to. And bothered and maybe even picked on. How much does the school know about her? They have her criminal record, obviously. Do people know about her involvement with the charity? It’s not really a secret or anything, but she’d rather not be called a ‘crack head’ or a ‘junkie’. But maybe the kids in there are beyond bullying and are so sophisticated and well raised they’ll be nice to her.

Mai grimaced at the notion. Kids will be kids no matter what class.

She slipped into the uniform like one would put on a glove without looking. Clumsily at first, trying to figure out the lining, but once she zipped up the back, she was sorted.

Once she was ready, she put on a little bit of foundation and mascara, tying her black hair into a high ponytail. She sighed.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyebrows could use some plucking, and perhaps she should get some lips stick. As she glanced outside the window, she noticed it was raining.   
  
She entered the kitchen to find Haruhi sipping a cup of coffee. In a boys uniform.

Mai tilted her head at her curiously. “I was looking forward to seeing you in this dress,”

  
Haruhi looked up from the cup. “Yeah… I don’t really like the dress that much and… and everyone at school thinks I’m a boy,”

  
  
A pause. “Elaborate...”

“I don’t really care! I don’t think it’s important. People prefer to perceive me as a male, so I let them. As well as that, it’s important they think I am a boy because of the club I’m in,”

  
  
Mai nodded, unconvinced. “That’s… strange. But I commend you gender non conforming attitude. I remember reading somewhere that gender is a construct created by bathroom companies to sell more bathrooms,”

  
  
Haruhi scoffed at the stupid notion, but smiled. “If it’s not too much to ask… would you be able to call me he and him when we’re at school?”

Mai smiled and nodded. “Yes. I will do my best,”

Haruhi smiled appreciatively. “You want breakfast?”

  
  
“Um… no. I’m a little too nervous to eat right now,”

  
  
Haruhi nodded, understandingly. “Sure, you want to head out earlier then? We can get you set up? You can borrow one of dad’s rain coats for the way,”

  
  
“That’s perfect, thank you,”

  
  
Ryoji’s coat was a dark cobalt blue, with black buttons to cover up the zip. It was long, reaching beyond the the yellow dress beneath. It was made of plastic, but it was quite classy.

“Why does he have nicer cloths than me?” Mai mumbled as she slipped into the coat.

  
  
Haruhi chuckled.

The two girls threw on the bags (a Haruhi hand-me-down, in Mai’s case. It was a simple black bag that has seen some wear and tear) and stepped out into the rain.

“Wait,” Haruhi stopped. “I forgot my phone. One second,” Haruhi disappeared back into the house.

Mai inhaled the cold morning air through her nose. It tickeled slightly, but the smell of rain was heavenly. She came closer to the railing and reached her hand out into the rain. The fat raindrops bounced off the impenetrable plastic and gently kissed her exposed palm. She closed her eyes and smiled. It felt… cleansing. She opened her eyes when she heard Haruhi arrive.  
  
Mai retracted her hand and turned around to her cousin, who closed the door and looked back to her. “You ready to- what’s he doing here?” Haruhi dead paned, glancing around Mai’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Mai turned back around and faced out over the railing, following Haruhi’s line of `sight.

She spotted a man in a uniform like Haruhi’s, with black hair and a black umbrella. The rain obscured his features, but Haruhi recognised the cocky stance instantly.

  
  
Kyoya raised his hand and waved at the two girls. Mai waved back.

  
  
“Don’t. Anything you do can be a transaction for your soul,” Haruhi warned.

A moment of silence. “What?”

  
  
“Are you two coming? Or would you rater walk in the rain?” He called out from below, as he led the back door of the car open.

Mai looked back at her cousin, with puppy eyes. “I don’t wanna get wet..."

  
  
Haruhi started looking frantically between the car and Mai. “I’m serious about the soul thing. That man is a monster!”

  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. “We’re coming!” as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and putting her own hood up. She proceeded to drag her down the stairs and towards the car.

  
  
“Thank you so much,” Mai gasped out as she entered the car, scooting over to make room for Haruhi.

  
“Quickly now, wouldn't want that dress to get wet,” Mai sent him a smile as Haruhi climbed into the seat next to her. Kyoya then close the door and entered the passengers seat.

  
Mai took off her hood, and looked over to Haruhi, who sent a piercing look to Kyoya.

Haruhi knew that he had something to gain out of all of this. She didn't know what it was, but she was going to find out if it’s the last thing she does. She likes Kyoya. He’s her friend, just like she is his, but when push comes to shove, Kyoya comes out on top. And Haruhi can’t quite put her finger on what the fight is about now.

Mai put on her seat belt, while Kyoya gave a nod to the chauffeur.

Mai bit her lip to hide her smile. A chauffeur. The closest thing she has ever experienced to this was the one tome she had enough cash on her to get a cab home after school in winter. But a chauffeur. This was wild.

“So, Kyoya. What compelled you to grace us with your presence this morning?”

Kyoya felt the jab. But smiled regardless. “I just though that your friend here, should be welcomed with some chivalry. I knew you would have to walk or cycle to school, and I would hate for her first day of school to be ruined by some bad weather,” he glanced to the rear view mirror and eyed Mai. “I don’t believed I introduced my self yesterday. Ootori Kyoya, but please call me Kyoya,”

  
  
“It’s really nice to meet you,” Mai smiled kindly. “And thank you again for this. You were right. Getting soaked would be low on my list of priorities,”

  
  
“I’m glad to be of service,” Kyoya looked ahead.

  
  
“I’m sure you are,” Haruhi added. “How did you even know we would be out at this time!?”

  
  
“I have my ways,”

  
  
“That’s not an answer,”

  
  
“Well, it’s a response to a question, therefore it is an answer,”

  
  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t clarify or actually answer the question!”

  
  
Kyoya sent her a look through the mirror, but his eyes travelled to Mai who let a breathy laugh past her lips. He raised an eyebrow.

  
“You two argue like an old couple,” Mai teased.

  
  
“Absolutely not,” Haruhi shot a look and smiled once she saw the girls playful expression. “He,” She pointed. “Is a soul eating machine,

“Amongst other things,”

  
  
The next ten minutes was spent on playful banter between Haruhi and Kyoya. It was refreshing to watch the two friends interact. It’s been a while for Mai, so she had no problem letting Haruhi take the social lead.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the school and it was more than Mai was expecting, and she was expecting a lot.

“Woah...” She stared out the window. The place was humongous. A gigantic building, crowned with a clock tower. There were a couple of students making their way to the entrance either carrying umbrellas or having umbrellas carried for them. A wide walkway, surround either side by a freshly trimmed hedge and lamp posts, leading to a small square with a beautiful marble fountain.

Haruhi smiled knowingly. That was here reaction too.

“Well, put on you’re hoods. This is as far as I can take you,” Kyoya spoke up.

  
Mai made eye contact with the chauffeur in the mirror. “Thank you for driving us, sir,”

  
“Yes, thank you very much,” Haruhi added.

  
  
The man smiled and gave them an acknowledging nod.

Haruhi felt a devil on her shoulder. “Hey Mai,”

  
  
The girl looked back at her cousin, who had already opened the door into the rain.

“RACE YOU!” she shut the door and ran.

Mai gasped. “No!” She unlocked her seatbelt, opened the door and shut it with equal force to Haruhi, causing the car to rock a little, then bolted right after her.

  
Haruhi was way ahead of her, but Mai was fast. She made a fair bit of distance before she realised it was futile. Haruhi already crossed the threshold, so instead of running and sweating through her dress, Mai looked back at Kyoya. He was walking calmly, carrying an umbrella over his shoulder.

She wanted to shout for him to hurry up. But suddenly, she felt eyes on her. Some of other students who were walking by found the early morning mayhem quite interesting. So Mai turned back around and raced inside.

“That- That’s cheating,”

  
  
Haruhi pointed at her with an accusing finger. “A-axolotl,”

“My reaction time is immaculate,” Mai pointed back and laughed. “You are just a cheater,”

  
  
Haruhi started taking off her coat as Mai tried to catch her breath. By then Kyoya has arrived inside.   
“Perhaps you missed your calling with the track team, Haruhi. I have never seen you run so fast,” he spoke calmly as he shook off his umbrella.

“No, no, no. Haruhi only wins when-” _HE. “_ when he’s cheating,” 

  
  
Mai suddenly became aware of the swarm of girls, and a few boys, staring at them. They were whispering things to each other and frowning. Mai suddenly felt very self-conscious. She was standing in the entry way, panting like a dog, and she felt disgusting.

“Haruhi, I believe Tamaki has some business for you this morning. A couple questions about your preferences for the next club event,” Kyoya held the umbrella by his side.

“Well, can you tell him to wait? I should show Mai where she’s meant to go,”

  
  
“I can take care of that. Tamaki was supposed to, but he decided it would be better for me to do so,”

  
  
_He didn’t want to be seen with you_

Mai tensed her shoulders and closed her eyes for a second. Intrusive thoughts. _Not everything is about you._

Haruhi grimaced. “That’s stupid. I can show her around-”

  
  
“Do you know what class she’s in? Or perhaps what room she’s in?” Kyoya tilted his head, a glint in his eye. “Or her lesson plan?” He reached into his inside blazer pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest, but instead of arguing she looked to Mai.

The girl shrugged. “If your conscious is okay with leaving me with the soul eater, I don’t mind,” to that, Haruhi responded with and offended expression at which Mai laughed. “I’m just teasing you. Go, deal with your… club shenanigans,” it took her a second to find the right word.

Haruhi walked up to her and gave the taller girl a hug and Mai closed her eyes as she hugged her cousin. Which was good, because the collective expression of distaste amongst the surrounding female students of Ouran would be enough to give her a headache.

  
  
“My coat is wet!” Mai called out.

“I don’t care,” Haruhi pulled away. “I’ll find you at lunch, okay?”

  
  
Mai nodded. “Wish me luck!”

  
  
Haruhi looked over to Kyoya. “Take care of her,”

  
  
Kyoya lowered his head humbly. “I won’t disappoint,”

  
  
Haruhi hummed before sending one last glance to Mai, and walking off deeper into the school.

Mai followed her with her gaze for a few seconds before looking back to Kyoya and smiling. He responded with a charming smile and extended his arm.

“May I take your coat?”

“Oh! Thank you,” She unsnapped the buttons and unzipped the blue coat. Kyoya watched the grand reveal, and was pleased with the sight. Tamaki did get a good feel of her, after all. With their two trained eyes, they were bound to get the size right. “It’s not mine actually. It’s Ryoji’s, but not for long. I like it,” She slipped off the sleeves and handed him the coat, and that earned a small gasp from the crowd, but Mai was too preoccupied with the beautiful jacket talk. Kyoya folded it neatly over his arm.

  
“It is quite nice, but a little too big on you. It is you’re colour, though,”

  
  
“Thank you,” She smiled polity.

“If you would follow me, I’ll show you to your base class,”

  
  
Around them, there was a sudden rush of movement as a small crowd dispersed. This time, Mai noticed, but took nothing of it.

  
  
Instead she looked around. The extremely tall ceiling and a pricey chandelier atop. She wanted to paint it but…

“Pastels,”

  
  
“Pardon?”

  
  
“The chandelier,” She pointed. “I want to draw it with pastels. Hard pastels. Oil won’t do. It feels dry when I look at it,” she broke off from Kyoya’s side and twirled around so that she walked backwards. This gave her a better look at the ornamental lighting.

It was a beautiful piece. Golden branches, seven she counted. All stretching outwards and reaching up before curling down with intricate, almost floral patterns.

“It is quite a beautiful piece,”

  
  
“Yeah. it’s… perfect,” She pointed to the sides of the building, where windows lined neatly. “When the sun comes through and reflects on the crystals,” She mumbled tearing her gaze away from it. “I think I am going to like it here,”

Kyoya nodded. “There are many things in this school I think you would quite like,” He smiled cheekily. “but for now, mind where you walk. People are watching,”

  
  
Mai returned to his side, and then started paying attention to the people around her. Everyone was pretty. Their hair done up in intricate ways, or let down and appears freshly cut. Boys were tall and handsome and even when they weren't tall, they were all well groomed and pretty. Well built. And nothing like they were at home. And they were looking.

Mai looked to the floor, and then leaned over to Kyoya. “Why are they looking at you?”

  
  
He chuckled and leaned down to her, covering his mouth. “They’re looking at you,”

  
  
A blush crept up her face as she looked up at him. He tilted his head at her surprised expression and smiled, before his face went slack and he looked away.

He liked seeing her blush. It complimented her features. And it bothered him a little. As a member of the Host Club, he has made hundreds of girls blush a hundred times over. It never really bothered him too much. The most he’s ever been bothered by a girl was Haruhi, but that passed a while ago. But now, this felt a little different.

He cleared his throat. “We’re here,” he stopped in front of a door that was way too big. Why would the doors be so big? it’s at least seven feet tall.

“Room 38D. Classes in Ouran are divided by grades and social status,” This caught Mai’s attention away from the door. “A being the highest, D being the lowest. I hope you don’t take offence with being in class D4,”

  
  
She pouted and shrugged. “No, I don’t really care. I’m glad to be here, really,”

Kyoya then proceeded to walk her through the classes that will require moving around such as biology, which Mai took and home economics, which was going to compulsory for her for a year.

“I hope there’s fire extinguishers galore,”

  
  
And after a minute or so of winding hallways, Kyoya stopped her before, once again, a pair of doors that was way too bit. Tall and blue, they loomed over the two.

  
“This is your art room,” Kyoya turned the door nob to reveal the room inside.

It was beautiful. A high ceiling, a little lower than the one in the hallway. Large windows that let in the cold light of the raining morning. They faced westward, and will let in the beautiful sunset light in the afternoon. The place was lined with unpacked canvases and a few boxes rested on a table in the centre of the room.

Kyoya flipped the light switch, and a series of candelabra that lined the walls came to life, illuminating the room in a way that took Mai’s breath. Excitement brewed in her veins. She became fidgety.

  
“It’s beautiful, but kind of empty for an art class,” She frowned. “How often do I have art?”she looked at the timetable Kyoya has handed her and began searching.

“Well, this isn’t an art class. It’s you’re art room. You-”

  
  
“Art class, art room, same thing,” She interrupted. “I can’t see an art block, is it cram school stuff, after hours-”

  
  
This time Kyoya interrupted. He placed his hand, palm down, on the paper that Mai was so feverishly reading. “No,”

She looked up at him, eyes filled with… franticity. Whether it was excitement or fear, it was hard to tell. But Kyoya liked it.

“This,” He reached forward with his hand, onto the chin. An old Host Club trick, but it works. He guided her chin back to the windows so that she could view the whole room. “is your art room. Yours. Not your classes,”

  
  
A moment of silence as the stood. Mai wasn’t breathing as she looked around the room that was far too big.

  
“Oh my,”

_Would you like to see a little bit from Kyoya's POV? Review and let me know! I aim to please! :)_

_OH BOY DAS A BIG OL’ CHAPTER. Anyway. it’s slow, I know. But I have a couple of things planed for the next one! ( I think, I haven’t started yet)._

_Please review. And let me know if you guys like it. And if you have anything you’d like to see, or any ideas, let me know! Please!_ :) _  
_


End file.
